Cam's Kindergarten
by silverowl33
Summary: Cam had said that she feels like a kindergarten teacher so she tries to figure out what kind of students would her coworkers be?


Cam's Kindergarten

Dr. Cam Saroyan stretched as she laid down in her bed after a long day of mentally exhausting hard work. Her morning was filled with boring budget meetings, Booth took Dr. Brennan into the field without telling her, Daisy and Oliver were too busy bickering and talking on top of each other to give her a simple and clear update on the remains, and Hodgins almost started another fire with his crazy experiment that was supposed to tell them how the body was burned. Then they had an impromptu fire drill and had to wait until the firemen gave them an all clear that there were no dangerous chemicals still burning. Cam could have sworn she's a kindergarten teacher but instead of kids she had scientists who run free with wild experiments that get her in trouble with the director of the museum.

Argh, she couldn't sleep. Arastoo wouldn't be back until late tonight because he was at a conference in New York for extra credit. She noticed the yellow legal pad and a pen she left always left on the nightstand for writing down reminders. Picking them up, she started to doodle on the blank sheet. Kindergarten class. Seriously. A thought occurred to her, she laughed it off at first but then went still. If she really had a kindergarten class, which brilliant scientist of hers would be which type of student?

What was supposed to be a sarcastic thought was actually making her think. Really what kind of student would they be? Cam considered herself an expert in her field but this was new territory. Shaking her head, she set the pad and pen down, turned off the lamp, and rolled onto her side, facing the other way. She laid there for a minute and a half before she turned on the lamp again and grabbed the pen and paper. This was going to bug her until she figured it out. Might as well write it down so she could map it out.

Dr. Brennan. The leader of the class. What she says goes. No questions asked. Has the brains and integrity to lead and if there was ever a fight, you'd pray that she was on your side and God forbid it if you were ever on opposite sides. She had the drive to win and the skills to make sure she did.

Booth. Mr. Popularity. Easygoing, confident, helpful, chivalrous, loyal, smarter than you would think. Good looks helped too. He fit it to a T but he could also be that guy who always stood up for the little guy. He would always stick up for his friends and not abandon them. Either of them could work or maybe a mix.

Hodgins. Class clown. Specifically a class clown who has that taste of adventure that will land somebody in trouble. Wouldn't learn his lesson because the thrill was too much to resist. Having the brains to make most of his schemes work was a little terrifying at times but it was fun to see things go right.

Angela. The artist. Painting skills and like the class clown she also had a taste for the thrill and adventure. The girl who would doodle in her notebook and on her homework and would have the teacher sort of wishing that she would draw a picture for her.

Sweets. Sidekick. Bumbling at times but helpful. Not a natural born troublemaker but if he idolized the wrong type of person he would become one. A little naïve and too trusting. Sometimes is a little immature but tries to act older. Attaches himself to leader types like Booth and Dr. Brennan.

Arastoo. The poet. Most definitely. He'd already written fantastic poems and had the quiet, reflective personality of a poet. He wasn't a snobby uptight poet, he was a spirited and devoted when it came to his poems, whether they were about love or life or the joys found in everyday routine.

Wendell. Would be the Boy Scout. Honest and hard working. Not a teacher could say one bad word about his behavior. Would probably be the kid who always finishes his work early and any kid with a question would go straight to him. You knew if he thought some test or quiz was hard that you would probably bomb it but if he said it was easy you wouldn't be able to guess your grades since you have such different scales of easiness.

Daisy. Teacher's pet all the way. Would do anything to get praise from a teacher or someone she saw as one. The girl who always got stickers and stamps on her organized and completed on time work. A tad annoying at times, especially when she tried to gloat. Stickler for the rules and wouldn't dare get in trouble. You'd only go to her for help if the Boy Scout was too busy helping somebody else. Oh and she would probably do the extra credit even if she didn't need it too.

Jessica. The girl who think she knows it all and isn't afraid to let you know it. Isn't afraid to get somebody or herself in trouble for one of her crazy schemes. Third on the list of people you'd go for help since at least the teacher's pet isn't always condescending to you. Bold and brash.

Oliver. The arrogant kid who thinks he's the smartest kid in the room since he knows so many things. He and the class leader will definitely butt heads on common fields of interest or on differing opinions. You wouldn't go to him for help if you were bleeding out of major artery and he was the only one who would fix it. You'd take your chances.

Clark. The shy kid who, when you get out of his shell, turns out to be a relaxed and sometimes bitingly sarcastic. A total introvert who likes to keep different sides of his life private but you'd want him on your side since he can provide good information and help you out when you need it.

Fisher. If they had kids with the personality of Eeyore in kindergarten, he would be it. Sad and for some reason girls go to him in droves. Cam had to admit he did seem happier, if he could be happier that is, the last time she saw him but for all intents and purposes right now, he was this class' pessimist.

Vincent. That kid who seems to know everything and is random and fun to be around. He was definitely that kid who seemed to be everybody's best friend. And in a fitting matter, when he left, everyone mourned the loss of him.

Zach. Oh God this list was getting depressing. He'd be a smart but he'd be the kid who get under the bad kid's wings and become the partner in crime thinking he was doing the right thing. Every teacher's worst dream, a kid gone astray.

The list must have drained Cam more than work did because she fell asleep before Arastoo and before she had a chance to hide the list. When Arastoo tried not to look but when he saw his name he couldn't help but look when he saw his name. With a pinch of guilt, he read the list and chuckled softly so he wouldn't wake her up. Putting the paper face down on the nightstand he carefully crawled into the bed and let his girlfriend curl up beside him. Good night he thought as he relaxed.

 **I don't own Bones. If you guys like this I'll write a second to go with this. Read and Review please!**


End file.
